


That Dull Ache

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: In the midst of a mission to save the universe, Donna and Kory steal a moment for themselves.  .





	That Dull Ache

In the end, Donna was happy to leave her home planet. Staying meant confronting too many reminders that her family - her Titan family - was broken. She saw proof of that the moment she looked into the green eyes of her former lover - all the pain, hurt, and betrayal lingered so vibrantly in the eyes that had once shown with mischievous sincerity.

And Donna had not missed the dull ache behind his smile or the hesitation in his kiss. She’d wondered at all the wrong that would have to have happened in order to ruin Speedy.

Though, Donna was pretty sure she already knew. She couldn’t dwell on it, because contemplating the blue-eyed man potentially responsible broke her heart and made her want to chase down the man she considered both brother and friend and demand an explanation, even if it required slapping some sense into Dick Grayson’s head.

But duty called, saving her from receiving confirmation that she had been the reason that everything had gone down hill.

For that, Donna was thankful.

She was also grateful to be able to take Kory with her on her mission. With all that Donna _knew_ was broken with her family, Kory was a reminder of all that had once been _right_ with them.

It was no surprise, then, that the very first opportunity that their mission afforded for privacy was taken full advantage of by both women. Unlike her past exploits with Kory, their time together was all too rushed, entirely too brief, and far too bittersweet. But the warmth was still there, in those large, strong hands. In the privacy of a cave on a planet whose name Donna hadn’t known long enough to truly forget, Donna allowed those strong hands to guide their play. She relinquished the control that she had to have at all times outside of the comforting shadows of their retreat as Kory’s hands pushed her legs apart and gently teased Donna’s dark curls.

"I’ve missed you," Kory whispered softly, words similar to the ones spoken back on Earth, with an entirely different intent. To emphasize her meaning, Kory’s fingers slipped deeper. . .And all at once, Donna was the same nervous, awkward nineteen year old kid that had hesitantly dropped the towel to the floor of Kory’s bedroom in the apartment they had shared. As had also been the case all those years ago, Kory massaged and kissed away every bit of Donna’s self-consciousness.

Every caress made Donna unable to forget the broken family she had left back home. Her mind replayed memory after memory of previous nights spent with Kory, some with just the two of them, some spent with other Titans, some spent with Donna’s sisters. The brunette reached forward and grasped Kory’s red hair between her fingers, and instantly recalled the feeling of others’ hair, so different in texture and color. . . _Terry, Dick, Roy, Kyle, Diana, Toni, Jesse, Raven_. . . and it made her cling a little tighter to the one person who had been a constant, when so many lovers had come and gone.

All too quickly it was over. Kory was still licking away the last remains of Donna’s climax when duty called, leaving Donna unable to return the favor.

Her lover easily read the unhappiness on Donna’s face. "Next time," Kory promised. "You can give the pleasure."

Nodding, and pushing away all the memories their love-making had stirred, both good and bad, Donna stood and readjusted her costume. Side by side, she and Kory walked out of the shadows and back towards their team, the promise of better times to come hanging between them.  



End file.
